


【授权翻译】他的歌

by MerryCai



Category: Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood Drinking, M/M, POV First Person, PWP, Rimming, tl;dr louis gets a tongue up his ass and then thinks about marrying the guy its attached to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 20:52:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19048189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerryCai/pseuds/MerryCai
Summary: 莱斯特嘴里总是哼着歌。而一如既往地，路易对此难以抗拒。





	【授权翻译】他的歌

[Authorized Translation] His Song

The original work: <https://archiveofourown.org/works/13722033>  
The original author: [lestvt](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13722033)  


我再次来到他身边的那一刻，即使在过了那么多年以后，依然能听见。

即使过了几百年，他的歌依然在我的脑海里回响——他的声音是一种诱惑的挑战，甚至是一个命令——而当我们在他的房间里独处时，当他的手伸进我的短袖，滑到我的后背时，我知道我以前就已经充分理解这首歌；他那冰冷，占有欲强的手指正在按压着，一如既往，着迷于探索我的脊柱沟，着迷于我献祭的身体。我能感觉到他的嘴唇，他在我锁骨附近的呼吸，突然有点怀旧起来，如果我能完全沉浸于那种感觉的话，那一刻我可能已经忘了自己是谁，身处何时何地。

这不是一种新的感觉，我提醒你，但比之毫不逊色；我假设他只是一直对我有那种情感，作为一个凡人和作为一个吸血鬼，虽然我可能试图否认。

现在也不例外。

他在获得我的应允后立即——也许是在那片刻之前，抱住我。

“吾爱，我的美人。”他正在我耳边低语，虽然看起来更像是自言自语而不是对我说话，他的音调仍然震动着我的骨骼——我的所有情绪随着所剩无几的决心消失殆尽。在他游走的双手以外，我注意到他的嘴唇不断的翕动，接着露出一点牙齿，我不自觉地微微一笑，即使我对他的需求依然面露不解。

“莱斯特？”我低声回道，疑惑着，但他似乎没有听到。

“别走。”他说，我也许感到一种贪婪空洞地罪恶感，仿佛胸口塌了一个洞。不如我所希望的那样坚定，也不足以深入得能改变我对此事的想法。“我不会走。”我哄骗道。

“还没有走罢了。”莱斯特咆哮：“但是你会。你永远会。”

“不是这次，”我告诉他，至少，这是事实。“不是今晚。”

我用手拂过他的头发，享受浓密的手感，享受他耷拉下的肩膀和靠在我颈窝上的亲密。

我很高兴知道这种“情感”是双向的。

莱斯特直起身子，用一双黑暗、透彻的眼睛盯着我的脸。即使我们已经没有精神连结，我依然能感觉到他的迫切，他的绝望。我足够了解他所以知道他肯定因为什么事而沮丧，这是他惯常的情绪之一——足够了解他所以明白今晚将会是一个激情煽动我的夜晚——但我尚未知晓缘由。

“莱斯特，”我再一次想知道，寻找着答案：“那是什么？”

“什么那是什么？”

“这个，”我说，知道他会理解：“你。”然后保持耐心，“为什么？”

他皱了皱眉，向前倾身，收紧拥抱我的双手，吻在我的唇上，一个纯洁又短暂的吻。当他推开我的时候我以为他会开始倾诉，但他没有，而是再次入侵我的嘴唇，这一次更有侵略性、更为迫切，只想把我们的唇和身体揉成一团。他的喉咙深处发出沉闷的声音，近似低哼，好像他再一次站上舞台展示自己似的。他的舌头不再和我的舌头纠缠，开始描摹我的尖牙的边缘。

“我想要你。”他再一次对我说。

“你拥有我了。”我笃定道。

莱斯特摇了摇头，我是感觉到的，而不是看到的。

“我想要更多。”

“还有什么更多？”我问：“你已经拥有一切——我的心，我的想法，和身体。我还有什么能给你的？”

莱斯特又哼唱起来，这次是一首婚礼上脍炙人口的歌曲，我倾听着，但毫无动作。急切，但又不太容易理解。有时候他的心血来潮让我觉得他很蠢，真的大部分时候都是；我没什么好说的。

当他清楚地意识到我不可以这么轻易打发的时候，莱斯特打破了沉默。

“嫁给我。”他说。

 ** _什么？_** 我情不自禁地想， _ **他从哪来的这种想法？**_

“我们是吸血鬼。”我提醒他。

他扬起眉毛。

“是，我知道。”

“而且是男人。”

然后莱斯特奚落地笑了，放开我。

突然，空气变得冰冷。

“而这是一个新世纪！”他大声嚷嚷起来，挥舞双手，走到房间的中央：“你必须把那些过时、世俗的保守想法抛弃掉，路易！现在人们可以和他们想要的任何人结婚，无关阶级，人种或是性别！”

“但是……我们？”我必须知道：“为什么？”

“为什么不？”他反驳道：“只因为我们可以！”

“但那有什么用呢？”

“ _ **妈的**_ ！我不知道——什么都没有！但是会让我快乐！那不是一个充足的理由吗？”  
不，真的不是，但我没有说出这个想法，因为这肯定会更加激怒他。

“你怎么突然想到这个？”我不动声色地问道，看着他在房间里踱步，像一只困在笼子里的野兽。“你对什么感到不满足吗？”

“是！不是！……我不知道！”然后他又站到了我的面前，粗暴地把我推到他的大床上，我面朝上躺着，他用身体重量压住我。他保持着那个姿势用那双疯狂但颤抖的眼睛俯视我。“我爱你，路易。”他宣布道，不知怎么的听起来有点脆弱。

“我知道，”我说，伸出手抚摸他的脸颊：“我也爱你。这还不够吗？”

“我也不知道。”

“发生了什么事？”我关心地问道。我只希望他不要再对我有所保留。我不确定我是否能承受他对我再次欺瞒，然而这种可能性似乎很大。

他没有回答，我的心开始因为某种熟悉的回忆而感到冰冷疼痛。

“我已经是你的人了。”我再次说道，只因为我可以——因为我希望我们俩都能听到。

“但你 ** _是_** 吗？”

“是。我现在和你在一起，不是吗？不是和其他任何人在一起。”

莱斯特看起来将信将疑，毫无疑问想到了我的往昔去留，想起我们纠葛的过去。

知晓此事，我眯起眼，环住他的脖颈，带给他另一个吻，试图用无声的嘴唇、舌头和牙齿传达语言所传递不出的东西。这么多年来，我已经发现这是最能取悦他的一种方式，也是最能引开他注意的方式。没有方法比这更好地去转移莱斯特注意力，至少在我看来没有。

“ _ **亲爱的路易**_ ，”他在我的唇边叹息，证实了我的想法。

“是，我在。”我回应道，我的声音很轻，但却是火热的耳语，试图让他和我一起保持这个状态，在这里，这个甜蜜独处的时刻，远离如果和也许。

“那就嫁给我，”莱斯特坚持道，无意识地破坏了我的计划（可能性很大），他一边的膝盖滑到了床垫上，插在我的双腿之间。“答应我，只因为我让你这么做。因为你爱我。”

他的话听起来如此的孩子气，然后又是那么的真诚，充满希冀，以至于我，一如往常（至少是相对这些天来说）地格外受他宠爱。我抑制不住笑容，虽然只是一个微笑，但当我说出接下来的话时，也很有可能激怒他。

“你不需要一个婚礼来明白我爱你，”我说，“ _ **我们**_ 不需要那个。”

“但是我想要，”他争辩道。

我叹气。

“莱斯特，我只是……”

我不确定要怎么回答，老实说。

一方面，我试图责备他竟然提起这件事，把我置于思想矛盾，天人交战的境地——为了告诉他最后的答复“不”，然后要求终止这个话题。但同时我想答应他要求我做的任何事。我想成为他的愉悦，去回应他的召唤，因为我也一样，而且我想拥有他。

但我现在要人格分裂了。

“所以，你是在拒绝我？”莱斯特接着问道，对我长时间的停顿感到愤怒。

“不，”我说，他的手开始沿着我的大腿摸索时，轻轻地震颤了一下。“但是，结婚，莱斯特？真的吗？”

“那有什么？”他嘶嘶地说，然后开始解下我的衣服，尽管脸上还残留着愠怒：“如果你爱我，那就是一个很容易的决定。”

“没有那么简单。”我说。他把我的毛衣从上身脱掉。

“如果你想，就很简单。”他咕哝道。

“你是想把我约束在你身边，对吗？”我开始有点生气了：“你不希望我再次离开，所以你这次就用结婚这种方式来让我留下？”

我们的过去无声演绎，历历在目。

莱斯特的眉毛皱在一块，他的唇抿成一条直线的时候，我知道我说对了。

我无声地念着他的名字，试图安抚他，让他躺在我的身边——那些过去的日子变化许多，但这个动作却是一个提醒。我靠在他的胸膛，我的头枕在他的肩上，脸则靠近他的脖子。我留下一个轻轻的，没有见血的咬痕在那里，因为我知道这会令他兴奋。

“你已经把我变成你的人了。”我提醒道：“早在两百多年前。”

“但你还是不肯嫁给我。”他埋怨地说。

“因为在我们的过去面前，这根本毫无意义。”我试图保持理智：“当你很久以前就把我永远地禁锢在你身边时，结婚与否相对来说无关紧要，你不这么认为吗？”

莱斯特撑着双肘做起来，我从他的肩膀滑下来，和他对视。他居高临下地看着我很久，搜寻着什么，然后当他最后找到了的时候，说：“可是我能以任何方式拥有你。我可以拿走你给我的一切。”

再一次，我只是为了他的双眼微笑，用一只手指描摹他的下巴线条。

“你拥有我，”我再一次告诉他，“所以占有我。”

他这么做了。

我们的谈话成了一个事后再想起的回忆，只是这样。

我已经胸膛赤裸，但莱斯特也很快也脱下他的上衣，急迫地把手伸到我的裤子，仿佛认为他如果不动作快点，我就会逃跑似的。我的手指抚摸他赤裸的肩膀，用我的陪伴打消他的疑虑，同时也欣赏着他肌肉的曲线——就我从过去的经验里所知，这个动作和我热烈的凝视一定会激起他的欲望，从未失败过。

他再一次亲吻我，先用他的拇指挑开我的下唇，这个特别的动作传递出的某种意味令我心颤。接着他的舌头钻进来，开始挑逗我的上颚——柔软、飞速即逝的发痒——在此之前，毫无征兆地，他的獠牙穿透了我的上唇。

血液涌出，我发出一声不体面的、从尖叫划入呻吟，莱斯特在抚慰伤口的时候，也呻吟回应，我们都开始勃起了。这种情况下，血就像是某种催情剂，巧妙地在我们的接吻中作为润滑。

他的名字在我的嘴里说出，就像一句恳求，直接降落在他的嘴里，而他的回应则是分开我的双腿好让他有位置侵占。

我注意到，因为刚刚狩猎过的原因，莱斯特的身体还是温热的。突然之间，我能准确地感受到自己的温度，仿佛欲火焚身。也许这只是我想象的温度。但我感觉到了火，他躺下来的时候，我们胸膛贴着胸膛，肌肤相亲，他迅速地接近我的脖颈，我焦虑起来。

即使他的嘴里满是血液，他依然嘲笑我不自觉地吸气声。

在这之后，一如往常，情绪和感官的眩晕情迷来得太快，痛感和快感仿佛合二为一，这是一种包罗万象的体验，鼓点般的心跳声和我的血流向他时狂热的涌现结合起来。那种感觉过于强烈以至于我无法分清现实与幻想。甚至只是记忆。仿佛持续永恒之久，像是他授予我黑暗赠礼的那个夜晚，虽然我依然无法理解其中无穷的魅力。而这一刻，至少，我希望永久凝固。

但是一切都有尽头，当莱斯特决定要结束时，这种目眩神迷消失了，我的血管叫嚣着空洞，我沉重的肢体令我感觉自己仿佛融在了床单里。突然，我再一次感受到他压在我身体上的重量，来自皮肤的摩擦和他的血液精华的召唤。然而，我太过筋疲力尽，因为被吸血而变得非常虚弱，我什么也做不了，只能希望我的眼神能传递出饥渴。希望他可以知晓。

莱斯特确实知晓。不仅如此，他能读懂我，他露出恶魔般的微笑，先是拨弄着他的手指触碰我脖子上的伤口，然后抚摸我目前已经愈合的嘴唇，他用手指蘸着我的血像涂口红一般涂抹我的嘴唇——他的凝视带着一种赞美，映射出我从他身上感受到的渴望。我听见自己的呻吟，好似被回忆点燃。没有什么事物能与最初的快感相媲美。它从未在我脑海里消散，我意犹未尽时常流连的记忆，如此一来，我也许会用尽永恒的生命只追求那一刻的欢愉。

这只是想法，我咬了他，我知道我们都希望我这么做，他呻吟了一声，另一只手滑进了被单和我的后背之间，把我抱得更紧一些。我抬了抬臀部，用双腿环住他，一只脚缠住了他的小腿。然后，再次传递那种目眩神迷之前，我看到他脸上迸发的快感，并深深地为之着迷——为他着迷——我让自己的意识随意漂浮。

当我高潮的时候，莱斯特已经扯开了他的手腕，我感到自己的胸膛剧烈起伏，我伸出舌追寻着他的气味。他再一次吻了我，吮吸着我的舌头，品尝着我们血液的滋味，凶猛而又肉欲地，用力地咬下去，但不至于造成伤口。他的欲求餍足后，就把我翻到正面朝上的姿势。

我拉过一个枕头，把手臂枕在下面，尽可能地休息，感到床在抖动，听到莱斯特脱掉剩下衣物时布料发出的沙沙声。他转过身对着我，当我感觉到他温暖的身体压住我时，我叹息了一声（一个不情愿的举动），不一会儿，他的手在我的皮肤上来回逡巡，上下抚摸着我的背，然后把我的头发别到一边，这样他的獠牙就能刺入我的颈窝——依然不见血，只是轻咬而已。

“我知道你在做什么，”他低声耳语道：“试图让我转移注意力——试图让我忘记你尚未给我答案。你这个调皮的小家伙。”

我抬起头，试图抓住他的眼神。

“不，”我撒谎：“我只想让你操我。”

而这个字“操”居然是从我嘴里说出来的，和妓女一样粗俗，已经证明对莱斯特来说同样有效，足够引起他的性趣；很久以前我就意识到了这一点。他果然紧张起来——没必要否认，因为我感觉到了这一切的发生——接着他发出一声优雅的咆哮，某种人类无法发出的声音，仿佛是以自身为地核的地震一般。

我知道我已经赢了。

他似乎能听见我的想法似的（谢天谢地，他不能），他像教育小孩一样打了一下我的屁股，虽然我很想反击回去，但成功转移他的注意力已经让我足够满意。而且不管怎么说，相比于打架，现在我更渴望他以各种可能的方式进入我。

“快点，”我命令道，用那种总是令他痴狂的声音……或者至少能让他比现在更为疯狂。

他短促地哼了一声，像是致谢似的，接着又大笑起来，分开我的双腿，滑下我的身体，牙齿经过我的后腰，覆盖了我脸颊的曲线。我的心脏在胸膛里砰砰乱跳，我以为他会在那里咬我，像他之前会做的噱头，那种我不喜欢的噱头。但是尖锐的疼痛并没有到来，只有他嘴唇滑过的感觉和一种触电般的仓促，当我感到他的手指分开我时，那种震颤瞬间穿过全身，他的手臂放在我的大腿上，呼出的温暖气息短暂地喷在我的皮肤上，他的舌头终于来到了我的后穴开始舔舐起来。

我带着一种惊讶的愉悦，呻吟着“哦”，声音又高昂又短促，但总的来说非常鼓舞他。

那不是我习以为常的事——“舔肛”，我想莱斯特是这么说的。他最近这么做过，所以他现在才会这么做，我猜想道。他力图获得上位，这样我就会任他摆布。而且这招非常有效，因为感到他的嘴唇在那个位置有一种奇怪的紧张和强烈的亲密感。而且，尽管我们以前也做过，但当我感到他的鼻子在那处摩擦，我没法无视那种巨大、热切的羞耻热潮淹没我，更别说他的舌头了。

所以，是的，我现在是任他摆布。但是，我不在乎，因为我已经永远是他的所有物了。

仿佛是为了验证似的，他进入了我，先是舌头，然后是两根干燥的手指。我被打开的时候，嘶嘶地发出懊恼的声音叫着他的名字；那是一种不舒服地被征服的快感。我的身体并不适合这么做，因此我不自然地抵抗起来，但不知怎么的，这种念头使得我的感官对周围的一切更为高度敏感。

接着他收回了舌头，最后舔了舔我后穴的边沿，他跪坐下来，手指依然深入我的身体，慢慢的开始频率加快的抽刺。我在他的手下连连震颤，气喘吁吁地催促他继续。他如我所愿继续并逐渐加快了节奏，我的下腹随之积累起一种紧张感，手指紧紧地抓住枕头握住床单，双腿合拢，妄想这样施力可以转移我的疼痛。但莱斯特不准备这么做，他立刻把我的双腿捋直分开，强迫我正面朝下的躺着。

我无助地发出哀怨的叹息，完全被他给予我的快感统治了，被他手指的力量、在脊背摩挲的手掌征服了。我已经完全麻木于他正在对我做的一切——他很快会对我做的事——被他的需求控制着。

“轻点声。”莱斯特制止了我的抱怨。他压在我的背上，重得像一个锚，甚至像一种安慰，在那一刻我太需要他的存在——他的关注，完完全全，除此之外我不知道自己还能做什么。

我想被他吞没；没有其他的方式。只要我们分开，只要我们是分开的两个生物，我知道我永远也不会真正地得到满足或者永恒的平静。在这样的想法里，有一种对他的共鸣，还有一种沸腾的饥渴。

而且现在我能感觉到他的性器，钻石一般坚挺，怒张着逼近我的大腿内侧，我被他粗暴的扩张而弄得有点分心。我抬起臀部吞入他的性器，期望能鼓舞他，让他回想起他能做的事，我不愿再扮演被动的那一方。但此举并没有减轻多少我的心里负担。

莱斯特已经完全以他想要的方式拥有我了——在他的鼓掌之中，绝望又无力地，就如同他经常感觉的那样，向他的折磨屈服，和我以前经常做的一样。

但直到那一刻，我才知道我想要。

“斯特，拜托，”我向他乞求道，欲望战胜了理智与骄傲：“需要你—— ** _现在_** 。”

“我在。”他轻笑了一声，重复了一遍我之前说的话；我能听出他话语里的嘲弄意味。接着他弯曲手指，以一种能轻易弄哭我的方式让我屈服。“这还不够吗？”他讥笑。

我扭动着失望地喘着气：“ _Non! J'ai besoin de plus!_ （不！我想要更多！）”

“正合我意。”他啧啧两声。

莱斯特抽出在我体内作祟的手指，我抓住这个机会翻过身，在他有机会选择其他体位之前用双腿圈住他。他瞪着我，也许是因为我不甘心只是静静地躺着让他破身，但是当我回以迷之自信的微笑，那种会让他自豪的微笑时，他冷静了下来，也对我微笑起来。

我们又一次接吻，这一次缓慢而又从容。在这个吻他告诉我，我是被爱着的，我是被需要着的，回应他的是我的手摩挲着他的胸膛，然后绕过侧边去到他宽厚的肩背，甚至危险地靠近他的臀部，当我试图触摸所有我能摸到的一切，每一寸熟悉的肌肉和纹理。

他接吻的时候咧嘴笑起来，重重地用他的鼻子蹭我的脸颊，臀部挤在一处，对我上下其手令我们的性器都兴奋地勃起，困在两具柔软的躯体之间。

我打断了这个吻，朝着他弓起身子，紧咬着牙关克制自己尽量不要发出那种让人尴尬的、淫荡的声音、那种我肯定会发出的声音——或者已经发出的那种呻吟。而且，当然，莱斯特一直保持着那个动作很久，让我们两个身体互相摩擦，足以让我挫败沮丧，但是既不重也不快，因此也不足以让我释放。

我闭上双眼，安静地，抓住他的上臂，但当他这么占有我的时候，依然有不得体的呻吟漏出来。我既疼痛又焦虑，除了高昂洪亮的呻吟和低声的喘息以外无法连贯地表达我的欲求，但我知道莱斯特最后也会厌倦这样的嬉戏。

很快他就厌烦了。

“路易。”他吟诵我的名字，声音像沙砾，但又带着他特有的狡猾。“还好吗，吾爱？你看起来好像很疼。”

我的指甲刺进他的皮肤正准备开口回复，叫他恶魔或者谴责他玩这种游戏，但莱斯特选择那一刻把手移到我们之间，紧紧抓住我的性器使我发出一声尖叫，除此之外什么都没说出口。

“懂我的意思吗？”他轻笑着说。

我奋力睁开眼。

“够了，莱斯特！”我说，我的声音听起来如此陌生，充满了层层欲望，以至于我几乎以为房间里还有第三个人在场。“来吧，就现在， _Baise-moi_ （肏我）。”

“正有此意。”他向我保证道，接着他慢慢地、坚定地套弄我的性器，又一次引得我喉咙里发出克制的呻吟“我只想先确认一下你的情况并且做好了准备，亲爱的。”

“我准备好了，”我对他说：“不止。只要你动作快点。”

他哈哈大笑，那种得意洋洋的样子通常都会令我抓狂，但现在我只渴望和乞求能和他有更进一步的接触。

他放开我，轻轻地转过身，用獠牙刺穿了他的手指，等血涌出作为润滑涂在他的粗长上。我看着血滴落下来，那条深红色的线就像最甜蜜的甘露，叫嚣着进入我，正如他很快就会做的那样。这么想着，我感到些许慰藉。

莱斯特直起身子，我事先紧紧拽着周围的床单，将他精准地困在我的双腿间，完完全全感受到他肿胀的勃起，蓄势待发推进并用他的血以另一种方式填满我。

我再次闭上双眼，静止不动，做好准备，然后等待。

等待着。

等待着。

……

耐心减退，我不高兴地睁开眼睛看到他脸上饥渴、残酷的表情

“态度好点求我，路易”。

我挑起眉。

“什么？”

“求我，态度好点”他重复道：“然后我就会干你。”

我讥讽地笑起来，彻底被惹恼了。

“要做就做，”我说：“你还没拖够时间吗？”

“但我想要你求我干你，”他重申了一遍：“我想先知道你到底有多想要。”

尽管有他的暗示和隐怒，我态度还是软化许多，因为我能看出他的这幅面孔下，真正追寻的是什么，而那令我安下心来。

“现在我不想再求其他什么了，”我这么对他说：“我渴求你，莱斯特，真的。你应该已经知道我有多么渴望。”

“是的，我知道。”他赞同道，很明显接受了这个说法：“就像我渴求你一样。”

“那求你，”我继续道：“不要再玩弄我了。要做就做——占有我——让我再一次成为你的人。”

这就是了：射击前扣动的扳机；斗牛时翻飞的红布。

随着一声低吼，他挺身而入，我急促地吸气，等到他停在合适的位置对准我的后穴开始撞击，每一次的插入都更进一寸，直到他抵达尽头。而我再次闭上双眼，感到被填满的喜悦，沉浸在他的血汗和精液的气味里，沉浸在源于他胸腔里黑暗的、充满独占欲的闷哼，宛如一首歌。

接着，过了一会儿，我们都保持着原来的姿势，一动不动，只是简单享受对方带来的温暖。莱斯特再一次开始律动起来，随着每一次挺入变得越来越迫切。

“啊、啊”我不自觉地发出声音，感到自己的脸因意乱情迷而变得通红，激起了好胜心，我开始努力迎合他的节奏。

突然感到一阵口干舌燥，我伸出手将莱斯特引入又一个吻，他双手捧住我的脸，用舌头侵犯已经浑身颤抖的我。我沉醉在他结实而又柔软的身体在我的体内、在我们的胸膛之间所制造的摩擦，敏感的乳粒相互追逐，他压在我身上的重量……如果没有他那狂热的啃咬和强势进犯的性器，几乎带给我一种冷静的假象，甚至是一种安全感。但即使是那样，我也能获得某种程度上的安宁。

他现在凑过来咬我了，而在这个角度我发现我能轻而易举地咬回去。所以我们开始互相从对方身上饮血，令快感成倍递增，直至我感到下腹一紧，释放了出来，我的脑子一片空白，只充满了被莱斯特包围的感觉，把我的最后一丝理智也强制剥离。

我对着他流着血的喉咙喘息地叫他的名字，被高潮淹没，但他没有停下，我紧紧抱着他，像抱着一根浮木一般。他继续动作，完全没有想要释放的样子，高潮后的过度敏感让我头晕目眩，发出模糊的声音，英语夹杂法语，自己都不知道说了些什么。直到最后那一下，他终于释放在我的体内，我发出对他表示感谢的低吟，紧缩下体给予回赠——帮他将余下的精华挤出。

最后，莱斯特瘫在我身上，和我一样喘着粗气，即使我们并不是真的需要呼吸。

这个时候，我意识到，我没有其他想待的地方。此地此刻是最完美的，只有我和他——我在他的臂弯里，他的身体和血液覆盖着我，从里到外。

我们并不总是这样。但现在是。

而且，哦， ** _以前_** 也是。

{……}

“你就想一想，路易。”莱斯特在那一晚接近黎明的时候，对我耳语道。我们躺在一起，紧贴着对方，我的脸颊靠着他振动的胸腔，沉浸在事后的余韵中。他的话打破了我陷入的沉默。“你不需要现在做决定。我可以能等。我们有时间。”他冷笑了一下：“事实上，有的是时间。只要你至少会考虑一下，我保证不会再拿这个事情对你施加压力。”

所以，他又回到那个话题了吗？很明显，他还是执着于结婚的想法，虽然我对于他渴望更多，更深刻的联系有所同感，但我仍然不明白结婚怎么会是这个问题的解答。我搞不懂这其中的诉求是什么。

“答应你真的会让你那么开心吗？”我问道，仔细地观察他的表情：“对你来说真的重要吗？”

他点点头，盯着天花板，像是在发呆。

“好吧，我会考虑一下。”我心软了，才意识到我刚刚到底答应了什么。

我挪了一下位置，靠着他。

莱斯特又大笑起来，这一次我想是因为如释重负而快乐，他用手梳理我的头发，轻轻地抚摸，哼起歌来——他的哼唱最后变成了一首法语摇篮曲。

接着，所有的歌词都听不见了，那天清晨，我的脑海里循环着同样的歌声，陷入死亡的沉睡——莱斯特的声音吟唱着古老优美的诗歌——他的歌，像一个时光机，在我昏睡前的那一刻，当我的眼睛闭上陷入凡人的睡眠、但还能思考之前。这段音乐带来了新奥尔良和皇家大道的生动回忆——潮湿的狩猎，我怀里的孩子，充满林荫叶饰的房间和羽管钢琴刺耳的声调，模糊不清但连绵不绝。直到，最后，陷入虚无。

第二天夜晚我醒来的时候，他的歌再一次地响起来，这一次是从另一个房间传来的。

结婚，哈？我发现自己在认真思考。也许值得考虑一下。

 

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> 你说啥来着？安妮·赖斯的吸血鬼不做爱？额，不好意思，但是我听不到你说的啥而且我也不在乎？？？？
> 
> 滚去其他无聊又放纵的色情小说去说这话吧，你们这群无用的咀。
> 
> 叹气.gif  
> 我在跟谁说话来着？我自己，显然。
> 
> 所以不管咋样，事实上我并不知道这是啥或者为啥这个网站需要它（因为它不需要）。我只知道我想写辆基于原著的小车，从LTINOL里放松一下，所以这就是了。
> 
> 不管他了。有时候只是想写点甜甜的吸血鬼肉文，你造吗？因为，为什么他喵的不？（还特别因为一周前，我被一个叫路易的家伙甩了哈哈哈）。虽然我也不知道这篇文能对的上哪部吸血鬼编年史的时间线。也许是现代。随便你怎么想都可以——最后其实他喵的根本不重要。
> 
> 我的意思是，反正我们所有人最后都会死。：）  
> （（（哦，抱歉，我的冷幽默又出现了////）））
> 
> 好吧，就这么多。  
> 再见。（感谢阅读）
> 
> 附注：@安妮·赖斯：妹子，听着。我希望你对此全权负责，因为如果你不想让我写的话，你就不应该详细描写他们的婚礼会是什么样的，好吧？你只能怪你自己。  
> 除了肉的部分。（虽然大部分都是）；这部分怪我。


End file.
